


walk the cat

by Carimes_treehouse



Series: Only not Deucember since it's November [9]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Gen, kotatsu is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27520078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carimes_treehouse/pseuds/Carimes_treehouse
Summary: Why did Ace think walking the cat would be a good idea.
Relationships: Kotatsu & Portgas D. Ace, Masked Deuce & Portgas D. Ace
Series: Only not Deucember since it's November [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2006668
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	walk the cat

“Oi, Deuce!” Ace yelled from the door

“Hm?” 

“I’m walking the cat for a bit”

“Aight have fun”

…

The door slammed and Deuce finally processed what he had said 

“ACE NO!”

\---

Deuce had no idea how Ace managed to disappear into thin air. He had barely exited the house when Deuce followed suit, so he shouldn’t be too far away, but alas, he was nowhere to be found.

Great

“You looking for something?” a random person asked

“Uh, yeah. My…uh... friend, he… decided to… walk the ‘cat’ and I have to get him back before anything happens. Have you seen anyone with an orange cowboy hat, by the way?”

“No… I haven’t”

People yelling and a set of very disgruntled meows and hisses played in the distance.

“Nevermind,” he said in resignation “I think I found them”

He purposefully avoided the person’s shocked face as he ran into the direction of the noise. 

The sidewalk was overflowed with people. Some trying to walk from East to West, others from West to East, but all failing given the very angry Kotatsu swaying his claws at them, and a disgruntled Ace trying to pull him along, but he was too heavy.

“Seriously, what’s gotten to you!” Deuce could hear Ace say “You’re never like this! You’re usually very sweet and cute!”

Kotatsu responded with a hiss.

Ace had dropped his shoulders and was about to give up when Deuce decided to step in.

“Did you honestly forget how you found him in the first place?”

“Deuce!” he smiled, but his smile was replaced by confusion “What do you mean?”

Deuce glanced at the animal, still hissing at people trying to get close to him

“You said you had saved him from people trying to capture him. And that was some months ago. Did you honestly think the wound would already be healed?”

He shook his head, looking guilty. “I guess not”

“Too many people all nearby. Too much noise. Too much of everything. No wonder he’s acting like that”

“Do you mind?” another random person asked “Deal with your stupid pet and stop bothering everyone else”

Ace’s eyes grew fires “Our what pet?” he took a step forward, but Deuce grabbed his arm

“They’re right. Not the stupid pet part but… we really gotta… stop this mess”

Ace’s face lit up in realization, and was then covered in shame “I AM VERY SORRY FOR THE INCONVENIENCE, EVERYBODY” he bent his body in a perfect 90° angle. He straightened up and bolted, one hand with the harness and the other with Deuce.


End file.
